We Stitch These Wounds
by not in use account deleted
Summary: After Lucy see's an embarrassing article about her being weak in Sorcerer Weekly, she is kicked out of Fairy Tail! Lucy's heart, now filled with hatred, is determined to get her revenge on Fairy Tail. Lucy then decides to join Sabertooth, and train her magic to show Fairy Tail her true strength. Rogue then decides he'll train Lucy. Will romance arise?
1. Chapter 1

**Hai! c: Okay, I know I already have two stories, but I just had the biggest urge to write a Rogue love story! I mean look at him, he's fucking adorable and sexy at the same time! Well leave a review(If you want), and tell me what you think! c;**

* * *

**Lucy's POV  
**

Slipping on my new outfit, I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. My old, blue outfit was nowhere to be seen, and my new look was defiantly different from the normal clothes I wear. On my chest was a tight-fitting scarlet red tank-top, adorned with lace at the bottom. I had on dark-colored jean shorts, that came below my butt, and fish-net stocking. For shoes, I had on black converse, and before I closed my door, I slipped on my black leather jacket. As I stood outside of my apartment, I gripped my celestial keys tightly, and I put them inside my pocket.

Grabbing my match box, I lit one match on fire and I threw it inside my apartment, and closed the door hastily. I walked calmly away from my apartment as I watched the smoke raise from the fire. I heard the fire simmering, and burning all my old belongings, even my letters that I wrote to my mother. Glancing at my hand, I stared at the blank texture that once held my pink, Fairy Tail insignia.

I'm no longer apart of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartphilia is gone. They betrayed me, and I'll make sure they pay their price.

***Flash Back***

Entering the guild doors, I smiled brightly as I waved to everyone. I went to sit at my favorite seat at the bar. I saw Mirajane cleaning the glasses, but her sweet smile seemed more demonic than usual. Questioningly, I tried to search for my best friend Levy, to see if anything was wrong with Mirajane, but she was nowhere to be found. That's odd, considering we love to gossip about the soon-to-be couples of Fairy Tail at the bar everyday.

"Hey Mira-San, may I have a vanilla milkshake?" I asked, and Mirajane dropped her glass suddenly, and the glass shattered against the floor.

The noise was loud, but the guild members paid no mind. Fairy Tail is known for noise after-all!

"Mira-San, are you alright?" I asked, and she gave a slow nod.

Mirajane went to make my milkshake, and I glanced around at the guild. It was sure odd today, everyone looked gloomier than usual. I couldn't even spot Natsu, until a firm magazine slapped on the bar in front of me. Glancing at the tan hand that held the magazine, I trailed my eyes up to see my partner, Natsu. His big grin was gone, and his eyes were raging with anger.

"Natsu, are you-" I asked, but he clamped his large hand over my mouth. The guild went silent, and they watched eagerly.

"Shut up," He replied, his tone full of distaste. What the Hell is his problem?

I tried to speak again, until he interrupted me. "Read Sorcerer Weekly," He demanded, and he went to the mission board, with Happy along his side. Happy turned back to look at me, and his eyes were filled with tears, yet none spilled.

Glancing at Sorcerer Weekly, I gasped slightly when I realized I was on the cover. My body was brutally beaten from Minerva's torture, and the title was, "Fairy Tail's Weakest Mage!"

Tears gathered in my eyes, and I sniffed trying my best to not cry.. Tears rolled down my eyes, as I stared at the humiliating picture. I shakily opened the magazine, and flipped to the said page that talks about me, and there was a whole article, with pictures of me suffering included. The article read,

"Fairy Tail may have won the Daimatou Enbu, but if Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth hadn't given up the points, Fairy Tail would've lost! Fairy Tail made the mistake of including their weak Celestial mage, Lucy Heartphilia. In an one on one battle with Flare Corona from the dark guild Raven Tail, Lucy lost by a magic blow out! Other spectators say Flare cheated, but if Lucy was truly strong, she would've won before Flare had to resort to cheating."

Of course there was more in the article, but tears were already clouding my vision to the point, where I couldn't see the words clearly. Why would they write this? I-I know I'm weak, but this is horrible! Could it be Fairy Tail is ashamed of me because of this embarrassing article? I turned around to look for Natsu, but he was already gone on a mission. I squinted my eyes a little, and Erza, Gray, and Wendy were trailing behind him. I see, they don't even want me on Team Natsu anymore.. They even replaced me with Wendy!

I wiped my tears away quickly, and I glanced at Mirajane. She _almost_ looked sympathetic, but she smiled again to hide her conflicting emotions. She silently handed me the milkshake, and I gloomily grabbed the milkshake, my hand obviously shaking. I took a sip of the cold, refreshing drink, but as soon as it went down my throat, I knew something wasn't right.

I started coughing, desperately trying to cough up the "milkshake", and the mystery drink started to burn my insides. I fell off the stool, my hands clenching on the ground. I was coughing, and wheezing and I moaned in pain as the drink burned my insides. It felt like the drink was clogging my air pipe, and I could barely breathe. I kept coughing desperately to breathe again, and my eyes started to see black dots.

Nobody came to help me. I heard the echoing laughter of my guild mates as I withered in pain on the floor. Black was consuming my vision from the lack of oxygen, and my golden key on my key ring started to gleam brightly. Loke appeared and he swept me up gently, holding me "princess" style. He glared, and began to walk out of the guild, and my vision kept becoming more black.

"Fairy Tail is all about nakama right? Then what in the Hell do you think you're doing!" Loke shouted. As we stepped outside of the guild, I watched in agony as my very own Fairy Tail insignia disappeared.

***End of Flash Back***

Tears began to cloud in my eyes, but I shook it off. I can't be weak, and cry again, I refuse! I'll grow strong, and show them my true strength!

* * *

**Just to clear things up, I honestly don't think Lucy is weak, but it was needed for the plot of the story. Sorry if everyone was out of character, but once again their attitude was key to the story! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and sorry it was short, it's just the prologue after-all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai guys! Thanks so much for the sweet comments, favorites, and follows! I was pretty shocked, to be honest, I thought nobody would like this story. Also, YES, I know Natsu, Mirajane, and the rest of the guild were very out-of-character, but it was all for the plot! Notice how I didn't make Lisanna an evil bitch like the other stories? ;) Well enjoy the chapter!~**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

It's been a couple of days since I've left Magnolia, home of Fairy Tail. I still can't believe everything happened like it did, but this is what I get for trusting too much. I've changed in these past few days, my personality that is. I'm more closed off, and the only people whom I show emotion to is my celestial spirits. All my spirits have been so helpful to me, it's amazing! The ones who have helped me the best are probably Loke, and Virgo. Virgo always helps me by supplying with basic needs, and clothing, while Loke comforts me, and makes me feel better. Even Aquarius has been sympathetic and caring towards me, except when I summon her and disrupt her date with Scorpio.

I've been actually staying in a forest for all this time, but it's not too bad. Virgo supplied me with a tent, and Aquarius supplies me with fresh water when I can't seem to find any. The forest has been a perfect training ground, but I haven't got to train much due to the excessive rain. I've been thinking of going into town, and buying a couple of magic books to research some new magic. My celestial magic is strong but it's no match against someone as strong as Erza, or Natsu. If I can learn a new magic, then I'll have a holder, and caster magic!

First things first, I need to join a guild! I've been thinking about Sabertooth since they're Fairy Tail's enemy. How great would it be if I could participate in the Daimatou Enbu as apart of Sabertooth against Fairy Tail? My hatred runs deep for my old nakama, and I want revenge badly. It just pisses me off so much! Why would Fairy Tail, the guild who always fight for their nakama treat me in a such a way, and go as far as poisoning my milkshake? I can't wait to see their faces when I defeat them next year, to show them I'm not some weak mage who needs help! I'll doubt they'll recognize me though, I plan on altering my appearance, and changing my name.

Digging through my key ring, I found Cancer's key, and I swiftly swiped the key through the air.  
"Gate of the crab, I open thee! Cancer!" I summoned, and my crab celestial spirit appeared with his regular, "Ebi,".

"Cancer would you mind fixing up my hair for me?" I ask, using my "bambi" eyes.

"It would be my pleasure, ebi." Cancer replied, and I plopped myself down on the damp grass.

Cancer came up behind me and he requipped a brush from the spirit world, and he started to comb through my hair, untangling each knot.

"What would you like done, ebi?" Cancer asked, still untangling the tough knots from my shoulder-length, blond hair.

"I would like my hair to be dyed black, and I would like you to obtain the hair-growth potion, and make my hair grow to my waist." I requested, and Cancer nodded his head.

Cancer requipped the items needed from the spirit world, and when he began to dye my hair black, I dozed off...

**-30 minutes later-**

I woke up on the grass, and the bright sunlight burned my chocolate brown eyes. Yawning, I stretched my arms upwards and I looked up at the sky. The clouds were grey, but the sun was still shining brightly. Hopefully it wouldn't rain anytime soon, my tent isn't very sturdy. Picking up a strand of my hair, I gasped looking at the sight. My old golden-blond hair was now a pitch-black color. The length was long, it reached my waist just like I requested. I smirked inwardly, feeling accomplished of my slight appearance change. One more step is to change my eye color, and name!

Picking myself up, I searched for Virgo's key, and chanted, "Gate of the maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

Virgo appeared with a polite bow,and her light blue eyes were fixated on my different hair. Virgo didn't ask anything about my hair, the only words she spoke were, "Punishment, Hime?"

"No! But I do need some help. Would you mind bringing me back something that can change my eye color, from the spirit world?" I asked, and Virgo nodded, disappearing to retrieve the item.

It's honestly no fair how the spirit world has so many cool gadgets, unlike Earthland. I mean there's some pretty cool things but they're at magic shops which are usually pretty expensive. I'm pretty broke, since I haven't been on a mission, I only have like 1000 jewels! Virgo reappeared with an elixir in her hands, and she silently handed me the bottle. It read "Changement de couleur de l'oeil" **(French for Discoloration of eye)**.

Pouring the liquid into my cupped hand, I watched the clear liquid from the bottle pour out. It looked like ordinary water, but the potion confused me about what color it would change your eye. Turning the bottle around the directions were in French.. I sighed, and Virgo grabbed the bottle from my hands, and she began to read to the directions. Does Virgo know French?

"Hime, concentrate on the color you want your eyes, then drink the liquid," Virgo explained.

I nodded, and I started concentration on a blue color. I thought of an icy blue, and I hastily brought the liquid to my mouth and drank the potion. It burned my throat as it went down, similar to the taste of something spicy. I coughed slightly, but the burning repressed, and my eyes felt fresh. Opening my eyes, my vision had suddenly gotten better, and Virgo stepped close to me, and examined my eyes.

She suddenly held out a pocket mirror, and I gasped as I looked into the mirror. The beautiful girl in the mirror looked nothing like I used to! She had long raven black hair, and her eyes were an extremely light blue. Her pale skin made her black hair, and light eyes stand out. I blushed a bit, but I never realized I could be this beautiful if I changed. Virgo put the mirror away, and I smiled a big grin in triumph.

"Thanks Virgo, you're the best!" I cheered, and I wrapped Virgo in a tight hug.

"It's no problem, Hime. Would you like to punish me now?" Virgo asked, and I sighed. Virgo wouldn't Virgo if she didn't ask for a punishment everytime I summoned her! Virgo disappeared back into the spirit world, and I decided to go out into town. I think I'm in the same town as Sabertooth, so I can join the guild!

I won't be joining Sabertooth as Lucy Heartphilia though, I'll be joining as Leda Jinxx!

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! It's a filler chapter pretty much, I'm just building up the story. ^_^ Okay, I'm going to have a poll on my profile on what Lucy's new magic should be! MAKE SURE TO VOTE!**


End file.
